Boarding School
by AnythingReally1
Summary: Mariana calls her twin, Jesus, in tears, and tells him she misses him. Jesus makes her feel better. Mariana soon gets a very special surprise. MarianaXJesus Sibling Fluff.
1. I Miss You

Jesus' phone blared in the background of the loud music playing in the room. Jesus pulled up and down on the bar in the doorframe, not hearing the ringer.

/

Mariana with a tear stained face was holding her phone close to her ear, the tone signaling the ringing of the others phone echoed in her ear, as a tear begins down her face.

"Hey, this is Jesus, Leave a imessage." The voice of her twin, rang through her ears, the beep following close behind.

"J-Jesus, I-I miss you. I-I don't know why I'm calling you, you probably don't even care, but I met our Cousins, and Uncles, and you were the one who wanted to meet them, and it didn't feel right going alone, and you-" a sob broke through he words, and she broke down. "I miss you." Mariana said, and took the phone off her ear and hit "end".

She was sobbing now. She started gripping the pillow beside her, and gripped her phone with all the power she had left. She closed her eyes, and she sighed. Thoughts of being back in the Foster system running through her mind.

/

Jesus stopped doing pull ups, and grabbed the towel on the bedside table as he glanced at his phone. He had one Missed Call, and one Voicemail. From Mariana.

He placed the phone back on the table, and went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

He started thinking about what Mariana could want. Probably to yell at him for not returning her headphones through the mail. Or about how Moms birthday is coming up and what he is going to get them, or if he is going to come home for the occasion.

He turned off the shower, and grabbed a clean towel off the shelf, and wrapped it around himself. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and down at where the Tattoo of Hayley's name used to be. (Why the hell that he would have done that in the first place, he doesn't know.) He looked back in the mirror, and he suddenly felt sad. It felt like he wasn't completely whole without his twin around. He missed her. (Not that he would probably tell anyone that but) He missed her a lot, and he wished he was with her right now. Some part of him wished he never even went to the boarding school in the first place. He missed his family.

As Jesus got dressed, he brushed his teeth, and combed his hair back, before sitting down at the desk beside his bed, and grabbed his phone.

He slid his finger right, and entered his passcode, before clicking "play" on the voicemail, he held the phone up to his ear, and listened.

"J-Jesus, I-I miss you. I-I don't know why I'm calling you, you probably don't even care, but I met our Cousins, and Uncles, and you were the one who wanted to meet them, and it didn't feel right going alone, and you-" a sob broke through her words, and she broke down. Jesus' voice hitched in his throat as he listened to her try to compose herself. "I miss you." The voicemail ended there, and Jesus put his hands in his hair, and looks down.

He picks the phone up, and hits "Call" and holds the phone up to his ear. He feels like he's going to cry. He hasn't heard Mariana so... Vulnerable in so long... He remembers it like it was yesterday, that he was standing in front of her, protecting her from one of their abusive Foster parents, and she looked so scared.

"Hello?" Mariana's voice rings through the phone, and Jesus sighs with relief.

"Hey Mari, it's great to hear your voice." Jesus says to her, and she chuckles.

"It's great to hear yours too."

"I miss you Mari. I want to come home. I want to see you." Jesus tells her, and she smiles.

"I miss you too Zeus. I wish you were home right now." Mariana says, and Jesus laughs, and looks around the room he is staying in.

"I doubt Moms would let me come home... They have my bed rented out to some other dude, right?"

"Ha Ha, very funny. But seriously, I'm sure Moms will let you come home if you really want to." Mariana said, sniffling at the end.

"I hope they will." Jesus tells her, and she smiles.

/

Jesus is shoving things into a suitcase, not really concerned if anything is folded properly, and grabs his messenger bag, and puts his laptop inside.

He throws himself at the suitcase, and eventually manages to get it zipped. Jesus was ready to go home.

He places the suitcase on the ground, and throws the messenger bag around his shoulder, and starts making his way to the door. He takes one look around, and noticed something on the desk. Jesus lets go of the suitcase, and walks over to where the item is, and picks it up. It is a family picture. Stef, Lena, Callie, Mariana, himself, Brandon, and Jude stood in front of the courthouse. This was on the day of Jude's adoption. Jesus smiled, and put the picture into the messenger bag, and walked back to the suitcase, and he walked out the door, and smiled.

/

Mariana sat on her bed, anxiously tapping on the keyboard of her laptop. She had a freaking 5 page paper due tomorrow and she was almost done. The tapping on the keyboard intensified when she got the inspiration to finish. She was half way done with the fifth page.

"Mariana! Dinner's ready!" Lena called from downstairs, and Mariana didn't take a look off of the computer screen as she yelled a response back:

"I'll be down in five! Almost done with this paper!" Mariana said, and she heard a chuckle from downstairs.

"Okay hon, don't take too long!" Stef yelled up, and Mariana moved her head closer to the screen as she was typing the last paragraph.

/

Jesus walked in silently behind his Moms into the kitchen. Stef smiled at her son.

They had the whole plan worked out. When Mariana called back down to say she was coming, Jesus would hide in the hallway. Stef and Lena would give him a signal to when he would come in, and he would surprise her.

After her call with him the other night, Jesus called his Moms and asked if he could come home. He said he was sorry that he made a big deal about going all the way to Colorado, just to turn around again, but they understood. He asked them not to tell Mariana, he wanted it to be a surprise. He knew that she would be happy to see him, and that put a smile on his face.

/

"I'm coming Moms!" Mariana said finally, after closing her laptop, and slipping her shoes back on.

"Okay hon!" Stef called, and she walked out of her room, and ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Everyone was sitting at the table, and Mariana sat in her regular seat, AJ sitting at the end of the table, leaving the seat beside her empty.

"So, have you talked to Jesus lately?" Lena asked, and Mariana got kind of sullen look on her face.

"No, I haven't. He probably is busy with school and stuff, and just hasn't called me." Mariana said, looking down at her plate.

/

Jesus, stood at the doorframe and smiled. Everyone at the table glanced at him, and everyone's mouth went agape.

"Mariana-" Callie smiled, and Mariana followed her gaze, and she dropped her fork.

Jesus smiled at the action, and Mariana instantly got up, and ran to Jesus and wrapped him in a big hug. Jesus picked her up, and spun her around.

"I missed you." Mariana whispered into his ear, and Jesus buried his head into her hair.

"I missed you too, Mari." Jesus whispered to her, and the whole family awed silently at the reunion.

"I don't remember Mariana being that happy to see me, after I was gone for like a month." Brandon said, and Jesus and Mariana broke apart, and Jesus put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's a Twin thing, man. You just wouldn't understand." Jesus told him, and the family laughed.

"Yeah, I guess your right. None of us would understand." Brandon said, and the whole family laughed. They were all together again, and They all couldn't be happier.


	2. I'm Going to Miss You Too (Prequel)

"Mariana, please, wait up!" Jesus yelled after his twin,

"No, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Mariana yelled behind her, as she was running away from him.

"Mariana, I'm sorry, but I haven't even decided if I want to go yet!" Jesus ran after her.

"Well, you didn't even ask me! Did you even stop and think about how I would feel?" Mariana yelled back at him at turned around, "Your my twin, and I don't want you to go.."Mariana told him, and tears flowed down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it... I don't even know if I'm going to go yet, so it doesn't really matter!" Jesus told her, and Mariana have him a look.

"Jesus, you don't understand! IT DOES MATTER. Your going across the country! That's a BIG DEAL." Mariana yelled.

"Well... It's not across the country per-say... Just a couple stated over, and it's not like you won't ever see me ever..." Jesus told her, and Mariana stood there.

"Do you want to go?" Mariana asked, and looked her brother in the eye.

"I don't know... I think I do..." Jesus said, and she wiped the tears away.

"Then you should go... This is a once in a lifetime chance, and I don't want to...Hold you back from going." Mariana told him, and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Jesus looked down at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. You should go." Mariana told him, and wrapped her arms around him. "But I'm going to miss you..."

"I'm going to miss you too..."


End file.
